Off and On Set
by Mistress Moonlight
Summary: Ever want to know how the Inuyasha gang lives their live off and on set? They play truth or dare every Saturday so send them in. Also Kikyo, Hojo, and Jaken bashing every Sunday. Please read!
1. Meet the Gang!

The Inuyasha Gang Off and On Set  
  
By: Mistress Moonlight  
  
Disclaimer: Me owns nothing. Me is never going to own nothing. So me will go cry in a corner now.  
  
Me: In this story I will be called MM, short for Mistress Moonlight!  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up and get on with the damn show!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't be so rude!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
MM: Kagome, may I?  
  
Kagome: Go right ahead.  
  
MM: SIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Damn.  
  
*thud*  
  
MM: Now on with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Day 1) Monday: Meeting the Gang  
  
*I'm standing in front of the Inuyasha set building with a video camera*  
  
MM: Ha! We're finally here!  
  
*walks up to security guard*  
  
Security Guard: Do you have a pass?  
  
MM: Of course!  
  
*whips out pass*  
  
Security Guard: Good luck then, Miss.  
  
*walks into the building*  
  
*Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting again*  
  
Kagome (yelling): I told you not to call me bitch!  
  
Inuyasha (screaming): But you are a bitch!  
  
*Fluffy walks by*  
  
(A/N: Fluffy is Sesshoumaru)  
  
Fluffy: You are his bitch.  
  
Kagome: I am NOT a bitch!  
  
Miroku: Lady Kagome, I do believe they are using the term bitch as you are Inuyasha's mate.  
  
*the said two blush*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: ....  
  
*Kikyo walks in*  
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha get away from my bad look alike come to hell with me so we can be together forever.  
  
Kagome: No! He can't!  
  
Inuyasha: She's right. We still have to meet our freaking new boss.  
  
*they all stare around the room, though no one notices me*  
  
*Shippo walks into the room*  
  
MM: Ooooo, kawaii!!!  
  
*gives Shippo a big hug*  
  
Shippo: Can't..breathe!  
  
*let's go of Shippo*  
  
MM: Sowwy!  
  
*everyone finally looks at me*  
  
MM: Well...You may be wondering who I am.  
  
*Miroku rubs Sango's butt while she is distracted*  
  
Sango: Pervert!!!  
  
*slap*  
  
*thud*  
  
Inuyasha: Who in the seven hells are you?  
  
MM: Manners Inuyasha, manners.  
  
Shippo: Well?  
  
MM: I am your new boss.  
  
Rin: Rin does not understand what lady is saying.  
  
Fluffy: It means she's in charge.  
  
Rin: Is the boss lady going to fire Rin?  
  
Fluffy: Does Rin want to be fired?  
  
Rin: No, Rin doesn't want to be fired.  
  
MM: Okay, time for me to talk again.  
  
*Miroku suddenly wakes up*  
  
MM: Don't even think about it mister.  
  
Miroku: Does everyone think so lowly of me?  
  
Sango: I'll pretend I didn't hear that.  
  
MM: Anyway...  
  
*Kouga randomly shows up out of nowhere*  
  
Kouga: Kagome you are MY women get away from dog turd.  
  
Inuyasha: She is not your women she's MINE!  
  
Kagome: YEAH! Wait, I am?  
  
MM (to Shippo): How do you stand it? And you've got demon hearing, too!  
  
Shippo: Ya get used to it after a while.  
  
MM: Oh well. I'm going to have to stock up on head ache medicine.  
  
*Kouga and Inuyasha are fighting in the background*  
  
Rin: Where is Rin going to live? They tore down the Inuyasha Apartment Building.  
  
Fluffy: You are a lowly human and you are my boss?  
  
MM: I'll forget the lowly human stuff if you give me a cracker.  
  
Miroku: I'll give you a cracker my sweet lady.  
  
MM: Pervert!  
  
*slap*  
  
Miroku: I didn't do anything!  
  
MM: You were thinking it.  
  
Kagome: You never answered. Where ARE we going to live?  
  
MM: Oh, you'll like this.  
  
Inuyasha: How is it that I don't believe you?  
  
MM: Well, that's insulting!  
  
Kouga: Am I going to be living with my women?  
  
Kagome: NO!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Ha! She told you!  
  
MM: Would you like to know where you're living?  
  
Everyone: YES!!!  
  
MM: Too bad. We're camping out on set tonight.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn.  
  
MM: It's your fault you guy's took so freaking long.  
  
Naraku: You will pay MM!  
  
Inuyasha: Die Naraku!  
  
*we leave our Inu crew trying to kill Naraku*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Well what do you think?  
  
Inuyasha: It was horrible!  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!  
  
*thud*  
  
Me: Really, do you guys think it's bad? Review and tell me. I know it was a little rushed this chapter. It won't be that way next time. Until then, Ja ne! 


	2. Where are we gonna live?

The Inuyasha Gang Off and On Set  
  
By: Mistress Moonlight  
  
Disclaimer: Me owns nothing.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I'd like to say thanks to inugirl0621, EvIL2, and starlitmoon for reviewing! Makes me want to keep writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day: Tuesday  
  
*camera zooms in on a huge mess*  
  
MM: Ugh! Gosh Inuyasha, did you have to hit me so hard?  
  
Inuyasha: I said it was an accident! I was aiming for Naraku!  
  
Kagome: Oh, let's not start that again.  
  
*the others finally wake up*  
  
Shippo: I agree with Kagome. Hey MM, are you going to show us where we live today?  
  
MM: Oh yeah! I almost forgot why I came here yesterday.  
  
*they all sweatdrop, except MM*  
  
Sango: Well, could you please before another fight brakes out.  
  
MM: Of course! Everyone, follow me.  
  
*They all follow MM out the door and around back the set to a ten foot tall fence*  
  
Miroku: I don't remember that being here before.  
  
MM: That's because it's brand new!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, what's in there anyway?  
  
MM: You'll see.  
  
*MM walks up to a little box and says her name*  
  
*the gates open*  
  
MM: You just say your name to get in.  
  
*nobody is listening*  
  
Shippo: This is so cool!  
  
Fluffy: It's like a whole little town.  
  
Kouga: I have to agree.....am I by my women?  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: NO!!!!!  
  
MM: Sorry Kouga, you'll get over her. *mumbles* You'll be living next to Kagura*  
  
*of course with Kouga's demon hearing he heard all of it*  
  
Kouga (to the sky): Why god? Why?  
  
(A/N: If you're wondering why he's saying why to the sky about living next to Kagura it's because she killed off most of his pack, remember?)  
  
*they all walk away from Kouga like they don't know him*  
  
MM: Right, now for the tour!  
  
Rin: Rin wants to know how Evil Wolf Boy is going to catch up.  
  
(A/N: Sorry about another interruption, but Rin is kind of afraid of wolves. Remember how they killed her?)  
  
Shippo: He's a demon!  
  
*Shippo said this while puffing out his chest in pride*  
  
MM: Okay I'll explain this to you. There are five lanes: Lane 1-Main Characters, Lane 2-Necessity Goods, Lane 3-Villain's Alley, Lane 4- Miscellaneous People, and Lane 5-Staff and Crew.  
  
*Hojo pops up out of nowhere*  
  
MM: How do you people do that?  
  
Hojo: So that's Main Characters Lane, Necessity Goods Lane, Villain's Alley Lane, Miscellaneous People Lane, and Staff and Crew Lane?  
  
MM: Is there an echo out here?  
  
Hojo (ignores MM): Would you like to go to the movies Sunday, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: .........  
  
Inuyasha (growling): Isn't that your bashing day?  
  
Shippo (from MM's shoulder): Yep, it is!  
  
MM: Well, hurry it up if you all want to know where you live!  
  
Rin: Rin wants to know! Rin wants to know!!  
  
MM: Okay, first we'll do Staff and Crew. Does anybody know who lives there?  
  
Shippo: Staff and Crew?  
  
MM: Right! Here Shippo, have a cracker.  
  
*Shippo tales the cracker and eats it*  
  
MM: Next is Miscellaneous People Lane. Hobo, I mean Hojo, you live here along with Kagome's friends, Jaken, and all the other non important people.  
  
Hojo: But I'm important!  
  
Fluffy: HAHAHAHAHAA!!!  
  
*We all look at Fluffy like he's crazy*  
  
Inuyasha: That was disturbing........  
  
MM: Next is Villain's Alley Lane. Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, Kouga, and the rest of the series villains live here. Plus I think Freeza from Dragon Ball Z is moving in next week.  
  
Kouga: I am NOT a villain!  
  
*he joined us a little while ago*  
  
MM: Yeah, but where else would you like me to put you?  
  
Kouga: With the Main Characters!  
  
MM: Um, anyway. Next is Necessity Goods Lane. This is where you can go and buy clothes, toys, food, Ramen-  
  
Inuyasha: Ramen?!?  
  
MM (mutters to Shippo): Remind me to get a hundred extra cases of ramen.  
  
*Shippo nods*  
  
Inuyasha: Make that a thousand.  
  
MM: Um, heh heh, riiiiiight.  
  
Kagome (tearfully): Is that all you ever think about Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: No, I think about you a lot.........Doe!  
  
MM: Well, Inuyasha just pulled a Homer Simpson on us. Anyway, there is a big mall here, too.  
  
Sango: I'm going shopping!  
  
Miroku: I'll help you!  
  
*his hand gets closer and closer and closer until.....*  
  
*SMACK*  
  
*thump*  
  
Sango: HENTAI!!!  
  
Fluffy: He'll never learn.  
  
Shippo and Rin: What won't he learn?  
  
Fluffy: I'll tell you when you're older, Rin.  
  
Shippo: What about me?  
  
Kagome: Well.....um......same for you too, Shippo.  
  
MM: Well, anyway, last but not least and most important of all.......Main Characters Lane!  
  
*Miroku wakes up*  
  
Miroku: Could you tell us in which order we live?  
  
MM: There are locks on all the doors.  
  
Miroku: Oh darn!  
  
MM: But I will tell you in which order you live in! Coming into the lane we have one acre lots. On the left in this order is Fluffy's House, Rin's House, Mystery Guest's House, Dojo, and Inuyasha's House! Then on the right there is Miroku's House, Sango's House, My House, Shippo's House, and finally Kagome's House!  
  
Miroku: Yay! I'm by Sango!  
  
Sango: Um, MM, can I add another lock to my doors?  
  
*MM glances at Miroku*  
  
MM: Yeah, I think you'll be safer that way.  
  
Sango: Thanks!  
  
Miroku: Darn it!  
  
Inuyasha: Who in the seven hells is this "Mystery Person?"  
  
MM: I don't know yet. It will be someone who reviews this fic, though.  
  
(A/N: Read more about it at the bottom.)  
  
Shippo: What are we going to do now?  
  
MM: Let's go to my house. Oh Inuyasha, I almost forgot! Tonight's the new moon!  
  
(A/N: Literally, it is the new moon)  
  
Inuyasha: Kuso!  
  
Kagome: Oh, come on Inuyasha, your human night isn't that bad, is it?  
  
Inuyasha: It can be.  
  
MM: Not when Kagome is around though, is it?  
  
*Inuyasha blushes*  
  
MM: I thought so.  
  
Miroku: Huh, no wonder he's always EXTRA grumpy when she's gone.  
  
Sango: And here I thought all he cared about was the 'Shikon no Tama.'  
  
*Inuyasha blushes another seven shades of red*  
  
MM: Anyway-  
  
Rin: Is Rin coming to Boss Lady's house?  
  
Fluffy: Rin will come if Rin wants to come. Right, MM?  
  
MM (nervously): Uh, sure, whatever you want, Fluffy-sama.  
  
Hojo: Can I come?  
  
MM: Would you look at the time. I think it's about your bed time, Hojo. Don't you think so Kagome?  
  
Kagome: ...........  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, you better-  
  
Kagome: Right! You need your rest, Hojo.  
  
Shippo: Especially his beauty sleep. Look at him.  
  
MM: Oh my gosh, you're right.  
  
*Shippo and MM laugh hysterically*  
  
*only the youkai and hanyous understand because they can hear it*  
  
Fluffy: Let's go before Rin falls asleep.  
  
*They all walk to my house*  
  
Miroku: There is an evil spirit hanging over your house. Allow-  
  
MM: You can come in for free ya know.  
  
Miroku: Oh, riiiiiight.  
  
Sango (muttering): Stupid monk.  
  
MM: Anyways, who is up for a couple rounds of poker?  
  
*every one shouted out 'me' except for Rin who said her name*  
  
*they played thirty-seven rounds of poker before they all fell asleep*  
  
MM (she is the only one still awake): Well, you might want to know the sleeping arrangements, or maybe not, but oh well, here they are: Inuyasha is sleeping on a arm chair with Kagome in his lap; Miroku is at one end of the couch with Sango in the middle, her head on Miroku's shoulder; Fluffy is at the opposite end of the couch with Rin in his lap (like a little girl sleeping in her dad's lap); *yawn* Kouga is whimpering in a corner, in his sleep, because of where Kagome is; Naraku is gone; I'm in the other arm chair with Shippo sleeping in my lap. (Ya know how he always clings to Kagome? Well, with her in Inuyasha's lap there's no way he is going to get near her.) He's doing that to me. Oh well.........  
  
*We leave the Inuyasha Crew as MM drifts off into slumber land.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MM: Okay now for the important stuff:  
  
About the Mystery House: If you want to live the Mystery House send in what you want to be called, your gender, personality, a weapon (I'm a ninja). Depending on how many people want to do this will determine the amount of time you live in the Mystery House.  
  
Tomorrow (as in whenever I right the next chapter): Tomorrow in Inuyasha Land is Wednesday. And Wednesday is Question Time/Fan Hour. So send in your questions (I don't care how many questions one reviewer sends in, just keep it under 15) and if you want to come do what ever to the crew. Oh and folks, keep it PG-13.  
  
Shippo (mumbles): Sleepy. *wakes up suddenly* Oh and don't forget to review! That's what motivates Moon-chan to keep writing! Thanks and see you later!  
  
*Shippo goes back to sleep*  
  
MM (sleepily): Yeah what he said, don't forget those question and reviews......... 


	3. READ!

Moon-chan: Okay, I am officially closing the Mystery House for the next eight chapters! Sorry folks, but I have to write in four people and that takes time! I repeat: I'm just writing the people into the chapters IT WILL NOT BE CLOSED FOR EVER!!! So when I'm done I'll start taking names and info again. Don't worry I'll put in a chapter to remind ya when it's reopened. I just don't want to get too far behind. Thanks for your cooperation and sorry again!  
  
P.S.: I am NOT updating until I get at least THREE more questions for Question Time/Fan Hour!!! I don't care if there all from one person or not! Just send them in please! 


	4. Question TimeFan Hour

The Inuyasha Gang Off and On Set  
  
By: Mistress Moonlight  
  
Disclaimer: Me owns nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day: Wednesday  
  
*Inuyasha wakes up and looks down*  
  
Inuyasha: Score for me!  
  
Kagome (sleepily): Huh?  
  
*Kagome completely wakes up and blushes*  
  
MM: What's going on........oh.  
  
*the rest wake up*  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha, you sly dog, you. Putting the moves on Kagome while the rest of us are asleep.  
  
*Kouga whimpers*  
  
Inuyasha: It wasn't-I didn't-We wouldn't......  
  
Shippo: Hahaa, cat got your tongue? Huh Inuyasha?  
  
Miroku: Or maybe it was Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: That's it you're all DEAD!!!  
  
*Inuyasha jumps up and places Kagome on the chair he used to be occupying*  
  
MM: Now, now Inuyasha. I can't let you kill them.  
  
Inuyasha (growling): And why not?!?  
  
MM: I need them for later.  
  
Fluffy: Calm your self, brother. You're being a disgrace.  
  
Rin: Rin wants to know why the monk said that maybe Kagome-sama had Inuyasha's tongue.  
  
*Fluffy actually face faults*  
  
Fluffy: Monk, you are teaching Rin things she does not need to know.  
  
*Miroku slowly backs away*  
  
Rin: Rin still doesn't understand.  
  
Fluffy: Again, I will tell you when you're older.  
  
Rin: Oh, darn.  
  
MM: Well, we should all get changed and get ready?  
  
Sango: Why?  
  
Monday: Today is Question Day/Fan Hour and you also need to meet the person who will be occupying the Mystery House for the next two days.  
  
Inuyasha (sarcastically): Great, another person to murder my ears.  
  
Kagome: You mean you don't like it when I rub your ears?  
  
Inuyasha: Well, you see.........  
  
Shippo: Ooooooooooooooo, Inu's got a girlfriend, Inu's got a girlfriend!  
  
Inuyasha: SHIPPO!!!  
  
*Shippo hides behind MM*  
  
Miroku: He didn't deny it.  
  
Sango: Do you really think he put the moves on her while we were all asleep.  
  
Kagome: Sango! You've been hanging around Miroku too much!  
  
Sango: Oh my God you're right! He's starting to affect my brain!  
  
Inuyasha (muttering): Serves you right.  
  
MM: Come on, we have to get ready.  
  
*they all walk to their houses and get ready*  
  
*we now see them on set*  
  
*camera zooms in*  
  
Rin: Oh, look Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin has a pretty new dress!  
  
Fluffy: That's nice Rin. I'm glad you like it.  
  
MM: Okay, now that everyone's here we can start! Come on down you're on the "Price is Right!"  
  
Shippo: But this isn't the "Price is Right."  
  
MM: Oh, my bad.  
  
Inuyasha (mumble): Idiot boss........stupid..........ignorant.  
  
MM: I heard that! Anyways, Kurayami you can come in now!  
  
*A girl walks in with a katana at her waist*  
  
*Miroku runs to Kurayami and tales her hand*  
  
Miroku: Will y-  
  
Sango: PERVERT!!!  
  
*Sango hits Miroku with her giant boomerang*  
  
*crack*  
  
Shippo: Do you think he's dead?  
  
Kagome: Not sure.......  
  
*Fluffy walks over to Miroku and nudges him with his foot*  
  
*Miroku gropes Sesshoumaru*  
  
Inuyasha: Oh my God! He's gay!!!  
  
*Inuyasha runs behind Kagome, scared*  
  
Inuyasha: Save me, Kami!  
  
*Miroku realizes what he did*  
  
Miroku: I can not believe I mistaked him as a girl..........I'm gonna be sick!  
  
*Miroku runs off the stage*  
  
Sango: I'm disgusted.  
  
MM: I am, too. But I think it was an accident.  
  
Kurayami: What was that all about?  
  
MM: I almost forgot! Everybody, meet the first person in the Mystery House! She'll be staying there for two day.  
  
Shippo: Cool! I'm Shippo, you are?  
  
Kurayami: Kurayami! Hello everyone!  
  
Everyone: Hello!  
  
MM: Kurayami, take a seat and we'll start.  
  
*everyone gets into their seats*  
  
MM: Okay Kurayami, I do believe you have a question for Inuyasha..........  
  
Kurayami: Right! Inuyasha, in the first episode you were really powerful, then you kinda got weaker as the series went on. Why?  
  
Inuyasha: Well, if I was that strong through the whole series there would be no holding you're breathe. I mean, if you knew I was always gonna win the series would be very good. At least that's what I'm told.  
  
Kurayami: Thank you!  
  
MM: Next is, InuxKag4ever!  
  
*InuxKag4ever walks in*  
  
Shippo: Hello!  
  
MM: Anyway, what are your questions?  
  
InuxKag4ever: I have five. I'll start with number one. #1~Naraku why do you dress like a baboon?  
  
Naraku: I resent that! And I dress in my baboon pelt because it's super soft!  
  
Rin: Baboon Man is scaring Rin!  
  
Fluffy (dead serious): Watch it Naraku or you'll die right here and now.  
  
InuxKag4ever: Okaaaaay, #2~Kikyou, why don't you go to hell and leave Inuyasha alone? Naraku was the one that deceived you not him........  
  
Kikyo: I-  
  
InuxKag4ever: Shuddup, I'm not done with you yet. 3~And besides, Inuyasha loves Kagome not you! Why don't you admit it Inuyasha and Kagome?  
  
MM: Oh ho ho, I'm enjoying this. You, Shippo?  
  
Shippo: Oh yes!  
  
*Shippo and MM are eating popcorn as they Kikyo get shot down*  
  
Kikyo: Well, I never! I don't want to go to hell because the devil is my exboyfriend and I don't want to see him for a while, ya happy now?  
  
MM: I know I'm disturbed. Anybody else?  
  
Kagome: I know I am!  
  
Inuyasha: You mean I dated a chick that dated the devil?!?  
  
Kikyo (sobbing): And I miss him so much!  
  
*Kagome pats our sorry Inu friend on the back*  
  
InuxKag4ever: See! *wink, wink* Come on, why don't you just admit your feelings for each other.  
  
Inu and Kag: Well, ya see......  
  
MM: Well, we're not getting anything out of them right now. But remember Saturday is truth or dare. Muhahahahahahahahahahaa.........  
  
InuxKag4ever: Okay, #4~Miroku, why do you always grope Sango, you perverted monk! Just tell her you love her and stop hiding your insecurities by groping her! And Sango slapping him isn't gonna stop him either!  
  
Miroku: To answer your question, I can't resist her beautiful bottom! Also it is a part of my curse I don't mind! But telling her how I feel, you can't make me do anything until Truth or Dare.  
  
Sango: Same with me, not a word until Truth or Dare!  
  
MM: You evil little people! And I really wanted to hear you say it, too!  
  
Miroku: You're the one with the schedule.  
  
MM: You're right, darn you!  
  
InuxKag4ever: And finally #5~Kagome, could you tweak Inuyasha's ears? Lol, it would be so kawaii!  
  
Kagome: Of course! I love doing that!  
  
*reaches up and tweaks Inuyasha's ears*  
  
*squeak squeak, squeak squeak*  
  
InuxKag4ever: Kawaii!!!  
  
MM: Thank you for all those questions! Hope you come back and visit us again!  
  
InuxKag4ever: K!  
  
*leaves the stage*  
  
MM: Rin, would you like to call down the next person?  
  
Rin: Yay! Rin does, Rin does!  
  
*Rin gets up and reads the card*  
  
Rin: Next up is Azn Inuyasha Chick!  
  
*Azn Inuyasha Chick walks in*  
  
Azn Inuyasha Chick: Hi all! My question is for Kouga. In general, Kouga, why do you want Kagome?  
  
Kouga: She's smart and she can see jewel shards.  
  
Kagome: Is that all?  
  
Kouga: Just about, you can make me stronger, oh and it would piss off Dog Breathe!  
  
(A/N: I think I heard Kouga call Inuyasha that once.)  
  
Kagome: You sicko! All you want to do is use me!  
  
Shippo: No offence Kagome, but isn't that what Inuyasha is doing to you?  
  
Kagome: You're right! I feel so unloved! SIT!!!  
  
*flump*  
  
Sango: Oh, Kagome! Inuyasha you bastard! Look what you did!  
  
*Kagome's crying into her hands*  
  
MM: Don't worry Kagome! Wait until we play Truth or Dare, we shall make him pay! Or tell the truth, which ever comes first!  
  
*everyone sweat drops*  
  
*Azn Inuyasha Chick exits the stage*  
  
MM: Okies! Last but not least, starlitmoon!  
  
*starlitmoon walks on stage*  
  
starlitmoon: Hey, I have a few questions. First is for Kikyo~ Why are you a purifying priestess if you are full of hatred for Inuyasha?  
  
Kikyo: I am no longer a purifying priestess.  
  
starlitmoon: Second is for Inuyasha~ Why do you chase after Kikyo when you have someone better?  
  
*double wink*  
  
Inuyasha: I do?  
  
starlitmoon: Ugh! You can be real dense, ya know?  
  
MM: Sorry, but if ya want action send in a dare for Saturday!  
  
starlitmoon: Idiot. And three is for Kagome~ You make poor Inu-chan suffer when you are with Kouga! I have to say myself, you are a little flirty.  
  
Kagome: I do? I am?  
  
starlitmoon: You do and you are. But my question is why can't you tell him to take a hike?  
  
Kagome: Um, I don't think he will listen, but I'll try sometime! Thanks!  
  
starlitmoon: No problem.  
  
MM: Thank you and I hope you have a good day!  
  
*starlitmoon leaves*  
  
MM: Okay, that's all the questions I got for this week!  
  
Kurayami: Well, can I have a tour of the Mystery House?  
  
MM: Of course!  
  
*we all magically appear at the Mystery House's front door*  
  
*MM opens the front door*  
  
Inuyasha: Is this house bigger than mine?  
  
MM: No, what kind or author would I be if I made the guest star's house bigger than the star's house?  
  
Shippo: A weird one.  
  
MM: That's right. Now come on.  
  
*camera zooms in on HUGE TV, every game console known to man, kitchen, bathroom, [upstairs] JIGANTIC bedroom, office, another bathroom, ect.*  
  
Kurayami: Cool!  
  
MM: I know, I designed it.  
  
Kurayami: So, what are we doing tomorrow?  
  
MM: I don't know for sure, but tomorrow and the next day are Special Activity Days!  
  
Shippo: Like what?  
  
MM: Well, people reading this can send in their Special Activities and we might do them!  
  
Rin: Rin wants to know what will happen if they don't.  
  
MM: Well, then our Special Activity will be a Pool Party!  
  
Kurayami: So those kinds of activities?  
  
MM: Yep!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm so bored!  
  
MM: Humph! Okay, how about we play twister!  
  
Kagome: Yeah!  
  
Miroku: Ooooo, is Kagome hoping to win a certain Inu's heart by getting extra close?  
  
Sango: Are you?  
  
Kagome: SANGO!  
  
Sango: Eh heh heh, I didn't say anything. Fluffy-sama, did you hear anything?  
  
*Fluffy just blinks*  
  
Sango: Fine! Be that way! I didn't say anything to you either!  
  
*we all sweat drop*  
  
Rin: Rin wants to know if we can play twister now.  
  
MM: Yeah, but we'll have to set up four mats to fit all of us.  
  
*four twister mats magically appear*  
  
Shippo: You have to teach me how to do that.  
  
MM: Uh, later. Kurayami, can you help me set up the mats?  
  
Kurayami: Yep!  
  
*they set up the mats to make one huge square*  
  
Kouga (thinking): This is my chance to get closer to my women!  
  
(A/N: Sorry, he's still blinded and can't see that Kag doesn't love him.)  
  
MM: Shippo, can you spin the board and tell us where it lands?  
  
Shippo: Uh huh!  
  
MM: Thanks!  
  
Shippo: No problem!  
  
MM: Okay, everybody ready?  
  
Everybody: Yes!  
  
*everyone is at an edge of the mats*  
  
Shippo: Left foot green.  
  
*everyone puts there left foot on green*  
  
(A/N: I'm gonna skip time.)  
  
*two hundred and forty-seven spins later*  
  
MM: Inuyasha you meanie!  
  
Inuyasha: What do ya mean?  
  
Kurayami: You've won every single time!  
  
Miroku: Except for that one time he was leaning over Kagome and blushed so bad he fell.  
  
Shippo: Yeah, we got a good laugh out of that!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Sango: Oh come on Inuyasha, don't even try to fake you didn't like it.  
  
MM: That's it! I ban you from thinking like Miroku!  
  
Miroku: What's wrong with how I think?  
  
Kagome: Uh, you're a pervert.  
  
Miroku: Oh shoot, I've been discovered.  
  
Kurayami: Dude, we've known the whole time.  
  
Fluffy: That was way over his head.  
  
Shippo: Yeah.  
  
MM: KK, enough chatting. I will beat you Inuyasha! Even if it's the last thing I ever do! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaa........  
  
Kagome: Scary!  
  
Inuyasha: I'll protect you Kagome!  
  
*Kagome blushes*  
  
Kagome: Thanks.  
  
*Inuyasha blushes*  
  
Shippo: Awe, if I knew this was gonna be a mushy party I would of brought my barn boots to get through all the slush!  
  
Inuyasha: SHIPPO! YOU WILL DIE!!!  
  
Shippo: Save me!  
  
MM: I will! On the account that your so cute and my little helper.  
  
Sango: I thought you said enough chatting.  
  
MM: You're right!  
  
*MM snaps her fingers*  
  
*everyone is back at their spots at the edge of the mat*  
  
Kurayami: She scares me sometimes........  
  
Sango: She scares us all sometimes.........  
  
*they all shake their heads in agreement*  
  
*a vein pops out of MM's forehead*  
  
Shippo: Okay everyone, START!  
  
*they all play some more twister and finally MM win's*  
  
MM: I have finally succeeded!  
  
Inuyasha: No you didn't!  
  
MM: Yes I did!  
  
Inuyasha: NO!  
  
*we leave our Inu gumi fighting over who won*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Real Date: 10/21/03)  
  
Shippo: And I thought twister was a simple game.....  
  
MM: It's supposed to be.  
  
Shippo: Oh, well give them their announcements!  
  
MM: Right! In this order will be who lives in the Mystery House!  
  
List: Kurayami, Sesshoumaru-4-Ever, Sakura Fan 3000, starlitmoon, Sesshoumaru's number 1 fan, and finally Kiriyu  
  
MM: I WILL NOT TAKE ANY MORE PEOPLE UNTIL I AM FINISHED WITH THESE PEOPLE!!! You will all have two Inu days in the Mystery House.  
  
Shippo: You heard her and don't forget to review! 


End file.
